A pair of saw blades for use as above are previously known from SE-B 458 096, each saw blade having the saw teeth set only in a direction away from an adjacent saw blade. It is also stated as an alternative that the saw teeth can be arranged with cutting members of carbide material or similar material, having a width extension exceeding the width of a supporting saw tooth, and extending away from the side surface which is located adjacent to a co-acting saw blade. Such a cutting member should be arranged in a conventional way, i.e. having an angle of clearance by the outer side portion. This is also clearly stated in the specification of said patent, in which it is stated that "such an embodiment gives the advantages otherwise obtained by setting of saw teeth".
The above described pair of saw blades, which in this connection must be regarded as defining the state of art, involve a major step forward when sawing compared to prior art with only one single saw blade, but results in a cut surface having conventional surface structure, i.e. with curved visible marks corresponding to the radius of the saw blade. The saw cuts also normally require a later burr removing operation, a costly operation which obviously, if possible, should be avoided.
The object of the present invention is to disclose an improved saw blade of the above stated type, i.e. of the type used as a pair in adjacent position to each other and having an opposed rotary relationship to each other, which removes the above stated disadvantages. With the saw blade according to the present invention a saw cut of highest quality is thus achieved without visible curved machining marks, and formation of burrs by the cut surface is also avoided, hence also removing the need for a later deburring operation.